The Game Called Life
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: *crossover* It's time to place everyone in the same scenario  OC and real  for a Game of something everyone knows called Life. Live the ordinary school day or the effects of living in a large city.
1. 1: The First Day

**F/N: **I've quite lost it once more. Just for fun and comedy this time, and way more characters, lol... /shot (sorry for the different format -scratch- I just didn't want THAT much work, XD) Also: A certain person doesn't like a certain person a lot more than they actually like each other in other stories of mine... And so everyone is a student too, even when they REALLY shouldn't be, hahaha!

**Spoilers?:** That is kind of likely. Not too sure! If it happens, I'M SO SORRY!

**DISCLAIMER: **In NO way do I own any series, characters or anything else here (except the story)! They belong to their respective companies! (I wish...) All I own are MY characters and scenario and story.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The First Day**_

"Out of my way!" A girl charged down the main road. She was wearing the male's uniform, for some reason. It could be a hate for the female uniform and she manage to convince school officials to let her wear the male on... Anyways... But, her arguing for people to get out of the way was not even necessary. Everyone knew the girl very well, while most knew her strength or others considered one of the most popular students at the school from the previous year. And now, she was late for the new school year. Or, she almost was late.

Then there were still assignments.

At the entrance to the school, the girl passed by a guy with long black hair and another with short and spiky blonde hair. The two looked at her as she ran by. Like everyone else, they knew her. Her brown hair turned in a whirl as she turned towards the Classroom Assignment board. She saw dozens of other students standing there. As she walked by, everyone almost immediately cleared out of the way.

Two other students were standing there. The first one had white hair that reached down further than his waist and curled every which way. Then there was the second one. He had long red hair that spiked at the ends. His hair was long, but not as long as the other guy.

"Out of my way! You two are blocking the Third Year Assignments!" The girl pushed the two out of the way.

"What the hell was that for?" The red-head glared at the girl with his green eyes. "Well, Reiki Shutuagi?"  
"Shut up!" Reiki yelled louder.  
"Answer!" The red-head glared at her again from underneath his glasses.  
"SHUT UP!" Reiki pushed him aside. "Hmph. Richter Abend!"

The other guy watched, not saying anything as the angry brunette stomped off after reading her Classroom Assignment. Like everyone else, she carried her bag. But, she held her's over her shoulder as she stomped up the staircase. She probably freaked out some First and Second Year students on her way up.

Noticeably, she passed by a guy student with hair falling over his right hair. It was in a lighter shade of brown with darker roots. He looked at Reiki, pretty much staring at her as the girl ran by. Before she made it up the staircase, she wondered. _He is wearing the Second Year Emblem, but what is he doing on the this floor? This floor is for First Year students... Weirdo. He does look familiar though. Was he __at School Registration or something?_

On the Third Year floor, which was the fourth floor of the main school building, Reiki let out a sigh as she looked at her cell phone's clock. It was still five till eight, which is when the school day officially started each day. And today was the most painful and boring day of school... First day. That meant introductions from each student to the teacher and the class. It meant meeting all of your teachers. It meant getting all of your books that were payed for. It meant getting a seat in class you were not going to particularly enjoy. It meant a good day of lunch with all of your friends. It meant heading home at night and regretting coming. It meant heading home and having to come back the next day. It meant heading home and probably having to do homework that you were assigned...

Reiki slammed the door open to her assigned classroom, Class 3-A. Faces looked up at her. Almost everyone was in class; Reiki was the last one to make it to class pretty much. She knew pretty much everyone, but there were new faces, obviously. She ran over to where she was going to sit, the last seat in the row next to the window. The brunette slammed her bag on the desk, murmuring, "Damn Richter Abend... Damned Duke Pantarei..."

"Are you complaining about those two?" A blonde suddenly appeared in front of the girl. He had these nice bright yellow eyes and the biggest grin on his face you could ever think of.

"Shuddup Kio!" Reiki punched the boy.  
"Too slow~" He smiled, grabbing her fist before it could make contact with his face.  
"Tch...!" Reiki lowered her hand. Kio Takura, this boy, smiled once more before turning back around. Reiki raised her hand and flicked his head around, much to his irritation. Kio then turned around and asked, "Have you've seen the four new students that are in this class?"

"I heard about some newbies... I just don't know what they look like~" Reiki stared out the window next to her blankly. She prayed she would keep a seat next to the window. Staring out the window was better than actually paying attention in class for one goddamned moment in Reiki's eyes.

Kio sighed. "Of all people, I'd think you would be the one person that would be curious."  
"Yeah, right. Like I would care about some newbies who just moved to this city. They know nothing, nobody cares. I don't care." Reiki retorted.  
"Mean~" Kio teased.  
"Shut UP!" Reiki's eyes narrowed.  
"I'm gonna go find one of them~" Kio took off.

Reiki turned her attention towards the door and saw the two boys from before. She was disappointed. She already knew those two. The black-haired one's name was Yuri Lowell and the blonde one was Flynn Scifo. Yuri took a seat to Reiki's right and cheered, "Good morning, Reiki~!"

"Quiet." Reiki muttered, turning back to the window.  
"Come on, Shutuagi..." Flynn sat down in front of Yuri, looked at Reiki though.  
"Hmph...!" Reiki twitched.

In a few moments, or probably three minutes before the school day was about to begin, Kio opened the Classroom door that was at the back of the room. Behind him was a girl with brown hair and long brown hair tied in two pigtails that reached down way past her waist. She punched Kio and he stammered forward, rubbing the back of his head. He complained, "Stop it! Stop it! What is up with you, Michiri?"

"MOVE!" The girl pushed the blonde boy forward.  
"Bitch..." He hissed.  
"WHAT?" The girl kicked him, causing the boy to get friendly with the ground...  
"GOD..." The boy rubbed the back of his head.

Michiri Sokozawwa, Third Year. Reiki saw her name on the list for being in Class 3-A. She's known her for a few years. Like everyone else, she was wearing the Third Year emblem. She sat down in a seat next to Yuri's and said, "Three of the new students are here. Has anyone seen the fourth?"

"I haven't even seen the three..." Reiki murmured.  
Michiri appeared next to her. "Look."

She pointed to the front row first. In the first seat of the front row, or all the way to the right, there was a girl with silver-white hair. She was short and sitting at her desk, waiting for class to start. Michiri commented on her, "Doesn't she look creepy? I mean, well. There is Duke Pantarei, but he is a weirdo, which you already know of... But... Her name is Kanade. I believe it is Kanade Tachibana. Then that one." She directed her finger across the row. She was pointing at a male sitting at the end, or all the way to the left, of the front row. He had light-brown hair that curled up. "I think his name is Todd. People say he was known to be a photographer from some other Region or something... Then the last one I've seen." She pointed to a girl behind the first new student, Kanade. This girl was wearing a white hat and pink earrings with dark blue hair. "I know her name. It is Platinum Berlitz. Some kind of rich girl who just transferred."

Reiki blinked, looking at the three. Two new girls and one new guy. Well, that was not true sure. You cannot say that truly without knowing about the other new student.

Then Kio pitched in, "What about the other new student? I heard it was a guy. You hear anything?"  
"That guy _creeps me out_..." Yuri muttered.  
"You saw him?" Michiri slammed on his desk.  
"We saw him this morning on our way here," Flynn answered.  
"What does he looked like?" Reiki looked at Flynn.  
"He had this smooth blonde hair. It was lighter than this guys." Yuri pointed at Flynn. "Third Year emblem on his uniform for sure."  
"That's creepy?" asked Michiri, folding her arms together.  
"You'd have to see him..." Flynn sighed.  
"And he wore these black sunglasses." Yuri shrugged. "I don't like him. And I'm sure he is new."  
"I wanna see this guy...!" Michiri and Reiki chanted in unison.

And so, the bell went off. Everyone took their seats (Reiki in back. Kio in front of Reiki. Yuri on Reiki's right. Flynn in front of Yuri. And Michiri to Yuri's right.)

Announcements started to welcome everyone as the teacher, their homeroom teacher for the year, walked into the room. He had messy brown-gray hair that was "fairly" long for him being a male. Well, maybe. Because then you had guys like Yuri Lowell, Richter Abend, and Duke Pantarei. Why were they all like that? Questions that had no answers...

At the end of the announcements, the teacher leaning on the podium sighed and said, "Alright class. My name is Raven Oltorain, your homeroom teacher and Home Economics teacher for this year."

"Home Economics?" Kio turned around and asked.  
"Big question mark," Reiki sighed.

"We will begin today with introductions... Ladies First!" Raven cheered.  
"WHAT?" Almost all of the girls in the classroom yelled.  
"Woo!" Most of the boys cheered.

They were probably going to get complaints from the classroom next door for noise...

"Let's start ALL the way in the back!" Raven yelled, pointing directly at Reiki.  
"Why me?" Reiki complained.  
"Because I'm the teacher and I say so~" Raven wove a bit.  
"God dammit..." Reiki stood up from her seat in the back of the room. "...My name is Reiki Shutuagi. seventeen Years Old. I was born and raised in this city. I currently live on my own. No questions. Is that all?"

"Perfectly fine, Reiki-chan~!" Raven called from the front of the classroom.  
"Hmph." Reiki sat back down.

Class pretty much continued on like this for the most of Homeroom. Everybody was also pretty sure that this was true for the other classes. And then, it came to Platinum Berlitz's turn to introduce herself to her new classmates and teacher.

The girl stood up from her seat. She was not that tall, however. She then went on to say, "My name is Platinum Berlitz... I am a new student here, as you all probably know since I do not know any of you and none of you know who I am. I am obviously seventeen to be a Third Year student."

"Um... Great job! You may sit down, Miss Berlitz!" Raven nodded with a smile. "Miss~" He looked at Kanade.

The girl stood from her seat and said in an unemotional tone, "Kanade Tachibana, seventeen years old. Like her, I am new to this school."

Raven stared. "G-Good..."  
Kanade sat down back in her seat.

The boys then took their turn in introducing themselves. It finally got down to Todd Snap. He stood up from his seat and announced, "I am a photographer who just moved here. I arrived a week ago, in fact. My name is Todd Snap and I am seventeen years old."

"Excellent!" Raven clapped his hands. "Alright everyone. I think it is pretty much time for the next class. I will see you all later in the Home Economics room."

The first half of the school day went by a bit slowly. But, most first days did that.

It was now Lunch time...

Reiki closed the book she had open from the previous class and put it in her bag next to a notebook. She looked at Kio and asked, "Is it lunch time already?"

"I think so..." Kio rubbed his eyes. He saw Michiri stomping over and she asked, "Did you sleep?"  
"Only through last class..." Kio yawned.  
"You would through a math class..." Flynn muttered. "It's not very good to." He looked at Yuri.  
"Huh...?" Yuri moaned, just about to wake up from sleep.

"You five!" A voice shouted. The five crooked their heads over to see the same girl from before with her arms folded. She fixed her uniform's skirt and fixed her hat. It was Platinum Berlitz.

"Smile!" There was a flash from a camera. All six and the rest of the people in the roof for a fact, looked towards the front of the room. Todd removed the camera from his eyes, smiling. He then said, "Amazing. That was a perfect shot of Berlitz! The five of your were somewhat in the way, I guess."

"TODD!" Platinum yelled, irritated.  
"What do you mean in the way?" asked Reiki.  
"I specialize in taking a picture of single thing like an object or person. The background doesn't work out too well I guess..." Todd lowered his camera. It was some kind of fancy digital camera. The fanciest digital camera you can carry around without special tools.

Michiri took the camera and complimented, "These are some amazing pictures!"  
"Why, thank you!" Todd smiled.  
"Not bad..." Yuri scrolled through the contents of the memory card in the camera with Flynn.  
Everyone else circled around them. Kio looked over Reiki's shoulder and saw animal pictures. He knew they were cute looking...

Everyone then broke off to go head down to the cafeteria for lunch time. Reiki passed by her desk and picked up a note that was stuck to it. _The roof...? Okay. I just have a question... Why does everyone go on the roof...? But. Who exactly put this here? I doubt that anyone in this class did it..._

"Reiki?" Kio asked as he was about to leave.  
"N-Nothing!" Reiki slipped then note into her pocket. As soon as everyone was off of the floor, she slipped up the staircase to the roof.

She opened the door up and saw someone who was wearing the male's uniform... Staring out at the sky...

Reiki stepped forward, somewhat afraid or scared, rarities...

* * *

**A/N: -raises eyebrow- Crossovers crossovers... mwahaha... /shot Do I do those too much? -_- (using English names for Pokemon characters)**


	2. 2: Mysteries

**F/N: **:D (I update too quickly... -.- :D)

_**Chapter 2: Mysteries**_

"KIO!" Platinum screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
"SHUT UP!" Kio screamed even louder as he threw a piece of pizza at the girl.  
Platinum ducked. The slice flew over her and hit Todd, who happened to be walking over with food. The slice slipped off his face and on to his own tray. He, mute, rose his tray above his head threw it at Kio in a lunge.

Kio let out a yelp and ducked under neath the table. He came back up and laughed, only to get hit by a piece of meat. He looked over and saw Michiri with chopsticks in her hands. On her tray, obviously, was rice and some meat with vegetables. He grabbed can of soda from his tray and ducked beneath the table, shaking the can up. He popped up again and unleashed the can. Soda flew across the table, hitting Michiri and Platinum. The girls freaked and started launching food.

Todd came back with a little thing filled with tomatoes. He picked up one and threw it at Kio, thinking that he was hit with pizza on purpose. Kio tried saying something, but that did not work. Todd was furious and launching tomatoes and other vegetables.

Pretty quickly, Yuri launched his tray of bowl of rice into the air. Rice, meat, vegetables, it all flew everywhere. Flynn took cover with his tray above his head. And, pretty soon, almost the entire cafeteria was launching food. Everyone else was joining in now. Food launched from opposite ends of the cafeteria...

In the corner, Tachibana was staring at those launching the food. She took a bite of her own food.  
"Idiots, they are indeed." Someone else murmured. It was a girl with long blue hair with black ribbons above each ear. She saw Kanade give a nod. "Even Sieghart and Berlitz are joining in."  
"Mari Ming Onette." Kanade said.  
"Why are you using my full name?"  
"Because..."  
"..."

"..."

"DIEEEEEE!" The guy named Zeke Sieghart, or as most people just refer to him as Sieghart, launched a tray of mashed potatoes into the air. They flew across the cafeteria, scattering everywhere and every which way.

Reiki, on the other hand, was standing in complete silence. No, that was not even the way you could, or anyone could, describe it. It was the complete and utter opposite of what was going on in the cafeteria. Describing it was an opposite was completely wrong. More. Than. That. The girl's long brown hair blew around in the breeze. Nobody said anything yet until Reiki took the note back out. She crumbled it up in her hand and shouted across the roof, "What is up with this note?"

"Note." The figure turned around. Reiki noticed the Third Year emblem on his uniform's jacket.  
Reiki saw his face and folded her arms, speaking, "You. Albert Wesker." The girl tilted her head. "What is someone like you giving me this?" Reiki held up the note.

"I have my purposes."  
"What kind of _crude_ answer is that now? I know you, I am not an idiot." Reiki complained.  
"I never said you were, _dear_."  
"Shuddup." Reiki shot a glare. "Don't call me that bullshit nickname."  
All the Third Year said was, "Bullshit? Not at all _Shutuagi_."  
"SHUT. UP. You _know_ I hate people using my last name and _that_ _nickname_. You of all people...!"  
"Getting irritated over there?"  
_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! What an asshole! Calm down Reiki... How come it is always him that can get to me like that...? No one else is capable of it! ONLY HIM! God dammit... I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU..._ Reiki had a death glare in her eyes. Golden eyes that had a glare that could kill... The murderous intent.

"Do not give me a glare like that one, dear."  
Reiki tried calming herself. "Look who is talking. Someone who hides their own eyes behind some stupid glasses."  
The blonde Third Year fixed his sunglasses. "Stupid?"  
"You really don't know how to answer people."  
"It is not that I do not know how; it is that you have trouble comprehending my answer."  
"I am _perfectly_ capable of understanding your answers. You are just retarded."  
"That is not a nice word."  
"Like I care." Reiki rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. I have wasted enough time here. Besides, not a good idea dodging the first day." Reiki turned around.

"Oh now, Miss Shutuagi."

_DON'T CALL ME THAT, GODDAMMIT!_

"WHAT...?" Reiki shot _another_ glare.  
"I will be seeing you tomorrow."  
"What...?" Reiki turned back around and slammed the door to the roof shut. The girl stomped down the staircase and to her class angrily.

She slumped down into her seat at the back of the room with her arms folded. Both classroom doors opened and students flooded in for class. More than half of them had some kind of food covering in them. Reiki stared as the group came in. Platinum flicked a piece of pepperoni off of her hat, Todd tried wiping sauce from his face, Kio tried getting rice out of his hair, Michiri was tearing pieces of meat out of her pigtails, Yuri was trying to get sauce out of his jacket, and Flynn was taking a pair of chopsticks out of his hair.

Reiki gave a blank stare, but turned back around, not paying attention to the messy students. She would hear Platinum and Michiri complaining about how they were going to clean themselves when they got home.

"Reiki, have you've seen the new student yet?" Kio muttered as he sat down in his seat.  
"Yeah, I have... Nothing more." Reiki hid her head with her arms. She slammed her forehead on her desk with her arms wrapped around her head.

"Who was it?" Yuri questioned.  
"Shut up..." Reiki moaned.  
"What up?" Michiri appeared behind Reiki.  
"SHUT UP..." The brunette shouted.

She was lucky, since the teacher came into the room now. The others shut up and took their seats.

_He is not coming... He will not come... He isn't coming... But... If he does..._ Reiki tried to strain herself and show that she was angry in her mind. _...I will... No, I promise... I will murder him thirty time over! I will make sure he never stands ever again! No, I will make sure that there is not a single beat ever again! ...No, even then he would still be torturing me!_

Reiki was about to close her eyes and fall asleep. Kio stared at her, wondering why she had not been in the lunch room during lunch. Nobody else knew about the note.

_Wait... How did the note even get there...?_ Reiki wondered as she closed her eyes. _...He is in this class, I am positive about that... But, he did not even come to class today. How did the note get there? Is somebody setting me up? Did he sneak in when he were speaking with Todd? I know it was crowded when everyone was leaving. He pisses me off so much...! God..._

"Reiki!" Reiki felt something flicking her head. She lifted her head and saw Kio still flicking her.  
"STOP." Reiki grabbed his hand.  
"Time to go to the Home Economics room for class~" Michiri started walking.  
"Oh..." Reiki murmured.

_Home Economics Room_

"Okay class!" Raven chanted as the students took their seats in the Home Economics room for Third Year students. "Everyone calm down. Today is the first day, let's just introduce our cooking tools!"

"Reiki, is it a good idea to sleep?" Flynn whispered.  
"I know how to cook... I don't care..." Reiki fell asleep once more.

_Man... He knows how to worm his way into your mind... That was probably an hour ago and he is still in my goddamned mind... What a fucker... Die... Die... Die...!_

Before Reiki could even realized it, she was holding a mechanical pencil and etching marks into the desk. Lines were quickly being carved through Reiki's strength.

Yuri, Flynn, and Kio were watching her messing around with the desk. Michiri herself was about to pass out from Raven's blabbering. Kanade listened "closely" to what Raven was saying about each kitchen tool, though most people were pretty sure that she knew how to cook. Todd himself was taking pictures without the flash turned on, so the crazy middle-aged teacher did not realize that the Third Year was doing that. Platinum was just messing around with her earrings now.

When class was finally over everyone was kind of bored or irritated with having to listen. Then you had Reiki, was not ready to wake up and head to Gym Class. Kio even had to drag her outside to the fields for class time.

Reiki tried keeping her balance from being tired and ended up falling backwards. But, she did not make contact with the ground, but a warm figure. She blushed, thinking it was a guy, of course. She jumped forward and looked back to see _him. _She then shrieked in attempts to hide her blushing, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here...?"

"It is not very nice to use words like that, dear."  
"Shut up!"  
"Do not be like that."

Reiki folded her arms and turned around away from him.

_What is he even doing here? Bastard...!_

Even though she was turned away, Reiki asked, "Thought you weren't coming...?"  
"I never said such words."  
"You piss me off..." She glared before turning back to the teacher.  
"I could say the same."

"Don't tell me...? Kio whispered leaning over to the now overly pissed girl.  
"YES..." Reiki rubbed her eyes in irritation.

The class went on as mostly normal after that. It was evaluation for students and Reiki tried to stay as far as way as possible from Wesker all class. But, he managed to keep getting in her way, much to her annoyance.

Nearing the end of the class, Reiki clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath. Michiri walked by her and asked, "Reiki...? Is something wrong?"

"F... Fine...!" Reiki tried standing up.  
"You're worn out?" asked the girl.  
"I d-don't know... I suddenly lost my breath..." Reiki tried inhaling breaths.  
"That isn't normal breathing." Michiri pointed out.  
"I'm running a normal a-amount... How...?" Reiki gripped her neck, trying to get air.  
"Reiki!" Michiri watched as Reiki dropped back to her knees. "Do you need the nurse?"  
"Y-Yeah...!" Reiki held her head down.

Michiri ran off to call the teacher.

Reiki watched as Wesker came by. He walked up to her and asked, "Problem?"  
"None... o-of your... business...!" Reiki tried shouting."  
"Shouting does not sound like a good idea in your condition, dear."  
"Stop that...!" Reiki felt her throat trying to close up.  
"Where is the problem located?"  
"...Wh-Why the hell... d-do _you_... care?"  
"I am not that cold. You are a _dear girl_ in pain."  
"...Sh-Shut... up...! The n-nurse w... would take... c-care of me...!"  
"I doubt a school nurse would know what to do, dear."  
"...L-Like y-you... know...!"  
"I have been around. You must know that."  
"Tch..." She was caught. "...C-Check... i-if yo... you must..." Losing even more air.

Reiki tried backing up even though she said "it was okay to check her". The shady guy put his hand on her throat. Reiki felt the warmth of his hand _somewhat_ comforting. She blamed the air loss for her thinking such a thing. She felt Wesker touching the middle of her throat. She felt a slight shiver run down her spine despite the "warmth". She then watched as he backed off, him speaking, "It seems like your throat is being closed off on the sides. A virus I believe. It infected the areas in your throat causing air flow to slow down, causing you unable to get long periods of air."

"H-How can... y-you... t-tell such a thing...?" asked Reiki.  
"There are also strained areas on your neck. There are marks to show it."  
"...I-It hurts..." Reiki felt her neck.  
"Do not touch it. The infected area would obviously hurt."  
"...R-Right..."

Michiri ran back over. Behind her was the gym teacher and the nurse. Wesker stood from his spot and allowed the nurse to help the girl. He already knew what was wrong and the cause. Nobody else knew.

As soon as class was over, students returned to the school building leaving Reiki and the nurse. The nurse then stood up and said, "I am not too sure what is wrong. You will have to go to the hospital to help treat it." She stood up and bowed.

Wesker still stood there. Reiki looked up at him and turned away, grunting, "...Aren't you... going?"  
"No."  
"T-Tch... Y-You... k-know what... is wrong..."  
"Yes I do."  
"Asshole..."  
"You should be going to class, dear."  
"Shut up...!" Reiki made attempts to stand. She closed her eyes and made attempts to take a deep breath. Next time she opened, Wesker had vanished. She made a grunt and tried walking to class.

_Such a bastard... My mind has to be messed up from loss of air! That asshole, such a jerk. He knows perfectly well what is wrong with me and he will not do anything about it! He won't even help me back to class! Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk. Asshole... I will murder him fifty times over now! God... I have to get myself up three staircases to the stupid fourth floor! Die...! Perish... Just get away from me and my life...!_

The Third Year struggled to get up the staircases on her way up. By the time she got to Class 3-A, she had the most irritated look on her face anyone would ever seen in their lives. Kio was creeped out by her face and was ready to change his seat, but there were really none left in the classroom and the teacher during that hour would probably freak or something like that. Yuri even had a slightly freaked out look on his face when Reiki came into the room. Flynn was even trying to hide away from her, despite already being further away from her seat then Yuri or Kio. Michiri was giggling about the three "chickens" as she was about to call them. Platinum from the front of the room turned around frequently during the rest of class to see their faces.

And by the end of the day, Reiki was about to throw a desk out the window... And whoever was sitting in that desk... Who was unlucky enough to be sitting there... They were just or should be lucky that she restrained herself enough not to do such an action...

Until the next day, which was lucky enough to be, the day right before the weekend...

**A/N: -whistles- What? Reiki being pissed? Meh. Sorry for uh. Her language. XD. A certain guy knows how to make her mad, although... That is not very new with him... -rolls eyes-**


	3. 3: What Happens in a City

_**Chapter 3: What Happens in a City**_

_Friday, March 29th_

That day of school had not been any better. Reiki had an even worse time at school that day. Especially because _he_ decided to show up in class. Reiki was about to blow when she saw him that morning. But, she remembered the trouble of breathing and even the ability to do anything the previous night. She could not get the breath to give herself energy. Something was wrong with the girl and only one person knew. The person she probably despised the most.

The girl had no trouble through most of the day because most of class was just reading out of books and no work most of the day. Then came lunch time...

Reiki decided that she was not hungry that day and headed up to the roof again. But before that...

"DIEEEEE!" Zeke Siegfried, a male student, Third Year, from Class 3-B, screamed once more. This time, today, however, he started the food fight by simply as he called it "being bored". Aside from him, Kio threw the most food again. Food launch from every end of the cafeteria again.

Mari stared as everything flew from her seat. Kanade was doing the same thing. Like the previous day, these two were not going to get involved with the food flinging.

"What monsters..." Mari muttered.  
"Not civilized at all." Kanade added.  
"How come no adult stops it?" asked Mari.  
"They might be getting some sick joke out of it." Another girl put in. The two girls looked over and saw a girl reading a book with glasses on. Mari then said, "Perhaps, Soriumi."  
"Kotoko is just fine..." The girl read on. Her name was Kotoko Soriumi. She was a student from Class 3-B as well. So she knew how Siegfried went around and did things. She also knew that Michiri Sokozawwa had a very bad temper since she has known her since elementary school. Michiri was pissed off pretty easy, probably as easy as Reiki gets around Wesker. Then Kotoko took her glasses off and said, "...Barbaric."  
"Michiri is part of it." Kanade ate a spoonful of curry.  
"Not a surprise." Kotoko put her glasses away. "Away" was them being on her shirt, one of the ends underneath to hold them there. They were probably just reading glasses since it was pretty obvious the senior student could see without them.  
"Sokozawwa is known for a bad temper," said Mari.  
"Always." Kotoko added.

"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME?" Platinum lost it. She grabbed Kio by his shirt collar with a large fist formed by her other hand. She then screamed even louder than before, "KIO TAKURAAAAA! IF YOU DARE DO SOMETHING ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?"

"Y—Y-Y-Yes...!" Kio screamed in return, frightened to hell.

Reiki stared out to the city from behind the steel. It was obviously there to stop people from falling. The school was far from being the highest up building in the entire city. The school itself was only four stories high and then there was the roof. It was a little bigger compared to the other buildings near by. The school, in fact, was connected to the special monorail station that connected to other parts of the city. It's sole purpose was to get students from and to the school. Though some students, such as Reiki, lived in the nearby apartments since the school was almost perfectly in between the shopping and main housing districts of the city.

The Third Year made attempts to inhale air properly. Her throat still felt very painful when swallowing and she could feel it being narrow. Reiki held her throat, feeling it and possibly trying to feel if something was wrong. Only person knew and she knew he did. She felt the breeze go by. The fresh air felt a bit better down her throat.

"Go away...!" Reiki shouted.  
"Why would I do that now, dear?"  
"B-Because... y-you're annoying...!"  
"Why are me making attempts to strain ourselves over there?"  
"SH-SHUT UP!" Reiki was ready to stomp off but was blocked.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Wesker held his arm out.  
"...A-Away f-from you...!" Reiki brushed his arm away.

Wesker let the girl pass, but he then spoke to her, "Many things are inevitable, dear heart."  
"Hmph...!" Reiki charged off in a grunt. "Don't care..."

"Remember one other thing. The past is always bound to repeat itself."

"Reiki~" Kio leaned on Reiki's desk "Is something up?"  
"Shut up..." Reiki moaned. He could see right through her. But, knowing Takura, he would not care.  
"Whatever..." Kio turned back around. She was right. It was Kio Takura after all. He always tended on doing the same things. He _knew_ something was wrong, but, he did not _care_ because the person he asked said something like shut up.

Reiki finally got her peaceful time for once in class. Nobody in class bugged her all class and the most sound she could actually make out was the teacher giving instructions for whatever assignment. But, of course, Reiki ignored the work. It could easily be finished another time.

Then there was the problem with a certain cooking-related class and a certain exercising class.

Whatever teacher thought they should be cooking on the second day of school was not right in the head. Oh wait, nearly every single person in class knew Raven Oltorain was not right in the head. In fact, they were pretty sure he did not even have a functioning part in his brain.

Because...

"KIOOO!" Platinum screamed.

Who's bright idea was it to cook _pie_ as the class assignment? Everybody cooked in groups and Reiki ended up getting stuck with two pretty irritating people. _Kio and Wesker._ Reiki knew _somebody_ was out to get her or something. Maybe they were in some kind of gang related to torturing anybody with the first name Reiki, surname Shutuagi.

Of course, Reiki was not paying attention very much. Kio ended up cooking a pie that came out crispy. One could guess that it was pretty obvious he was not very good at cooking. Reiki herself even guessed that Wesker was not either. She was probably the only decent cook and she did not want to. So, what was left was a burnt pie... Which Kio just ended up launching across the room. And it hit, of all people, Platinum Berlitz.

"P-P-P-PLATINUM-!" Kio shrieked in a very high pitch. "I'M SO SORRY! I PROMISE THAT WAS AIMED FOR TODD!"

"WHAT?" Todd heard this. He grabbed the _successful_ (and probably much better tasting and satisfying for the person hit...) pie that his group made and launched it at Kio. But, the boy ducked and it hit... Well... Do you really want to know?

Kio crooked his head backwards to see who was hit.  
"Shit..." Was all Todd could say. Though it was technically Kio's fault for dogging it and Todd's for throwing it.

Reiki inched away from Wesker. She already knew...

Let's just say, Kio and Todd were never going to through a pie when Wesker was in the room ever again... (and where exactly did Raven take off to?)

After school was much more pleasant than the day at school.

Reiki grabbed her school bag and took off from the building. She walked down the road leading to the school along the side walk. Students were either walking behind her, in other directions, in groups, alone, riding a vehicle or bike home, or taking the monorail home.

"No help, much?" Kio asked as the girl stomped down the street.  
"Why... would I?" The girl muttered.  
"Reiki, you are mean."  
"I don't care..."  
"What is wrong?"  
"N-None of... your business..."  
"I am not that big of an idiot, you know."  
"Surprises..."  
Kio glared at her. "Do you know what he is doing here?"  
"...O-Of course not..."  
"I thought you were part of it!"  
"...I was... I h-have no details..."  
"Liar..."

Reiki turned down a street that went to some shops. Kio stared at her and asked, "Where are you going?"  
"Are you Shuji? ...I c-can go where... ever I want..."  
"Not what I was meaning... Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kio headed down along the road until he finally came to the apartments.

Reiki turned into a shop with her bag at her side. She opened the door slowly as it let off a ring from the bell. She looked at the counter as a woman said cheerfully, "Good day! Welcome!"

Reiki gave a nodded and walked into one of the many rows of products. There were not that many people. Though the amount was bigger than most days after school because school clubs or activities have not started yet. Reiki looked along the shelves, grabbing things every once in a while. She grabbed various things like a notebook, pens, a magazine, a polisher, and other things.

"Do you have a card?" The woman asked as Reiki was checking out.  
"Yes..." Reiki took her key chain and handed it to the woman. The woman took a tag that was attached to it next to a few keys and scanned it before handing it back to Reiki.

"Come again!" The woman cheered as Reiki exited the store.

The Third Year took out her cell phone and checked the time.

_Friday, March 29th – 6:47PM_

_I spent a lot longer than I though in there... _Reiki sighed as she put her phone away. _...I'm losing my sense for being able to tell time, aren't I...? Probably PEOPLE antagonizing me or something like that... What bull shit... Where exactly does time go...?_

Reiki walked down the road to the apartments. Her left hand dug deep in her pocket while her right one held the bag filled with what she bought. In her swift movement, her brown hair fell on her back each time. Her bangs flopped up with each step up and down; landing back in the same spot as before.

Then she passed by an alleyway...

"Hey guys!" Reiki heard one guy speak. "Isn't that her?"  
"Yeah! I think it is!" She heard another one shout.

The girl then crooked her head to face them. Her golden eyes shining through the darkness of the night. She saw five men gathered in the alleyway. The one that seemed to be their leader stood in the middle of the group. He wore a brown jacket with what looked like he tore the sleeves off. He wore a bandana colored in a mossy green around his head. The other four wore the same bandana and torn clothing.

"...What the hell do you people want?" Reiki murmured.

"Come on boys. Let's get her." The leader commanded. He walked up to Reiki with the other four gathered behind her. He leaned over to the girl and asked, "Okay, Shutuagi. In the criminal world of bad people, as you say, you are a wanted person!"

"Why is that?" Reiki asked, in a "teasing" tone. If you _could_ call it teasing. She must have knew why.  
"Obvious reasons!" One grunt shouted.

Reiki did not want to get caught with the five of them. She lunged their leader deeper into the alleyway. The other four gathered around the man and surrounded his back. She was far out of normal people's eyesight, at least in the darkness.

"Well now, Shutuagi!" Another grunt yelled.  
"Goody-two-shoes...!" A third followed up.  
"Wrong information!" The fourth said.  
"Wrong information?" asked Reiki like she knew the answer.

"The information you gave us to that dealer was incorrect! We ended up getting arrested!" Their leader shouted.  
"N-No." Reiki sighed. "The information was correct. Are you sure it was that the man was not there when you came? I never said anything about people being in their places twenty four seven. Must have caught them at the wrong time."

Reiki had a sudden lunge for air. Even after going through the explanation without having to catch it. Whatever was affecting her, must have given a break for that explanation and now was suddenly trying to get to her. Her eyes widened as she tried to breathe in.

Suddenly the middle thug drew a knife.

"I... t-told you when I gave the information... A d-disclaimer that you hand me the money for the information, no matter if they are there or not..." Reiki gripped her neck.

"Whatever!" The thugs lunged for Reiki.

The girl had trouble getting the energy and air to move quickly. But, she tried to manage such a thing. She ran to her left and deeper into the alley way. She ran deeper and deeper until she hit the dead end. The thugs circled her now, leaving the girl unable to move around. The middle thug let out an attack with his knife. Reiki dogged it by ducking below it. The same thug let the knife down. Reiki backed up, but suddenly remembered the wall behind her. Her head slammed against it, causing pain to run throughout her body.

_Shit..._ Was all she could say to herself in her mind. The thug gripped her neck. Her ability to breathe was worse enough; he just made it even more worse. He let the knife lunge again, right to Reiki's stomach. The girl managed to get herself up higher. The blow was about to hit the area when the knife hit a much less critical area. The direct stomach or heart would, well.

The blood seeped from Reiki's stomach. The thug took the knife out, letting the blood come form the wound. He was about to try again when Reiki could feel his grip lessen around her neck.

The thug let go of Reiki. The Third Year fell to the ground. She leaned on her knees, trying to reclaim air into her body. She held her right hand over her wound, letting the bag of items sit next to her. Next thing she noticed, the main thug was on the ground with blood coming from the back of his head.

The girl looked up, blood now coming from her mouth. The figure she saw was completely dressed in black.

_Oh no..._ That was all she thought. The figure was wearing sunglasses. _Of course... Him..._

The scene before her was getting blacker by the second. Her vision was getting fuzzy as her consciousness seemed to slip away with each second. She was, wrong, probably. The wound was effecting her more than she thought it was going to. Or, it might have been the lack of air. Or even more likely, this fading scene was because of the lack of air and blood loss. She looked at her her hand. It was drenched in her blood. A pure red... She didn't like blood...

The very last thing she could see before passing out was the thugs fall to the ground and the figure taking the knife. She looked up as the last thing to see.

Looking at her was, of course correct to being who the figure was, bright red eyes...

It was the next morning before Reiki finally came to.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She examined her surroundings.

It was her room. It was the Third Year's bedroom in her apartment. How in the hell did she end up back at her apartment? The girl sat up to be sure. And she was correct. It was her room. Reiki turned over to her desk and even saw the things she bought the previous night.

The Third Year fell back on her bed. She felt the comfort of her pillows and her blanket. And, _something else_.

Reiki felt her clothing. She was still wearing her undershirt that she wore with her school uniform, torn. She felt the jacket of her school uniform.

"Wait a second..." Reiki said to herself. She sat up once more and looked at the second jacket she was wearing. The black leather jacket someone she knew always wore. Her eyes wondered in curiosity. "Why the hell...! Did he forget it here...? Wesker..."

It was true. The person that did come to her aid the previous night was indeed Albert Wesker. Wonderful. Owing him was not the greatest thing ever. Far from it. And a life is sort of the most important thing you can have.

Reiki stood up and felt where she was stabbed. Her entire stomach was wrapped in bandages. She could only know of one person, obviously, that bandaged her. _Great, just great._ She felt around her neck. It was also no longer sore.

The Third Year, confused, let out a sigh. She walked to her door that led out of her bedroom, still wearing the jacket.

"Please... Do not... Please do _not _tell me..." Reiki opened the door. Once more, which she was starting to dread, she was correct.

_These are the kinds of things that happen when you live in cities... Big cities..._ She moaned inside of her mind. _How exactly does he even know where I live? Stalker. I guess I am going to have to yell at him since my throat does not hurt anymore. Just great. The first thing I get to do to the person that kind of saved me..._

**A/N: -raises eyebrow- Hai? Todd, Kio... = fucked 8D (I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Mari's full name was revealed for Grand Chase and I got Siegfried's first name as a POSSIBLE mis-translation that could actually be his first name (Zeke). Who knows. :P I needed something and mine as well as have something CLOSE than fake.) Describing Kotoko-chan is hard... Because I never REALLY put together a proper Reference sheet for her like I did for Michiri and Reiki... (and Kio)**


	4. 4: Shadows of Happiness

_**Chapter 4: Shadows of Happiness**_

_Saturday, March 30th_

"...What the fuck are you doing here?" Reiki screamed.  
"Calm down now, dear."  
"I want an answer!"  
"Is saving your life an answer?"  
"Saving my life...?" Reiki felt her stomach area where she was stabbed.

She did not look down, even though he knew she did try to act like she knew, despite the question she just murmured. She could feel bandages wrapped around where the wound was. She pressed it, still feeling a bruise or some other kind of pain there.

"...You have said so yourself." Reiki heaved out. "Life is expendable. Even your own. Anyone's life."  
"True enough. You yourself have said life is the most precious thing."  
"I did! I said what you yourself said!"  
"And?"  
"Goddammit... How the hell do you know where I live?"  
"Identification cards are useful things, my dear girl."  
"So you are going through my things now?"  
"You are home and that is that."

Wesker vanished and reappeared in front of Reiki. His thumb and index finger on Reiki's chin. There was a cool smirk across his face. Reiki gripped his hand and tore it away from her face, glaring. "Do not EVER do that again... Creeper..."

Reiki backed up away from him. She then asked, "Why would you ever possibly save me?"  
"My reasons."  
"Is my life of all worth it?"  
She noticed the grin going away, she her self was about to smile. "Not at all."  
"Then, _why_?"  
"Do you want death?"  
"That is not what I am saying!" The girl was getting irritated.  
"You have what I want."  
"Hmn?"  
"Answers you will not give."  
"What in the fuck are you talking about...?"  
"Why I am here like this. You are the only one who was there, for your information."  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh...?"  
"Are you trying to irritate me?"

Reiki scratched the back of her head in confusion. She stared at Wesker. But, she could already tell his red eyes were had the sense to kill in them at the moment, even behind his glasses. She then said, shrugging, "For you information! I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no idea why you are in that form. It is called amnesia, dumbass. I can't remember anything that has to deal with a year ago. I only know scarce details here and there."

"Amnesia? The answer I want is held by a girl who cannot remember it. Dear, this will be a very long year for you."

"Why is that?"  
"I cannot say."  
"Jerk."

He was in front of her, close once more.

"Until we see each other again, dear heart."

He vanished. Reiki let out a sigh and walked over to shut the door and lock it. The whole have super abilities, especially speed, thing was getting to Reiki. It irritated her very much. He would be there one moment and then have seemingly vanished the next. She turned around to go take a shower, mumbling, "What a bastard... I may have almost no memory of what exactly happened to him, I don't care, but, I've known him too long and know he is a bastard. Even if I did know, he doesn't deserve those answers..."

She looked at his coat, still hanging on her shoulders. The Third Year smiled and said, "You're games are enjoyable."

* * *

Reiki stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Her damp hair fell against her back, letting beads of water fall down it.

_Ring..._

The girl looked over to her phone. The phone kept ringing until Reiki decided to pick it up. She slid it up to her hear and spoke into it, "This is Reiki."

"_Yo, Reiki." _It was Kio's voice on the other end._ "Are you feeling better."  
_"Yeah." Reiki answered as she wrapped the towel around her hair to dry it.  
_"Do feel like doing something? I'm kinda bored over here~"  
_"I have nothing planned. Why do you want to do?"  
_"I just wanted to walk around the city."  
_"What time?"  
_"I can come over now."  
_"Come to my place and wait outside. I'm almost ready."  
_"Got it~"_

Kio hung up his phone and Reiki put her's down. It was true, she really did not have anything to do for once. She then turned to something else for her attention. The wound on her stomach was barely visible anymore, to her very much surprise.

_Normal humans do not heal this fast. I am a normal human!_

The wound from the previous night was a very deep wound. It _could_ have possibly killed Reiki, but under the circumstances of what happened, she did not die from it. Wesker must have been as quick as possible to bandage her since the deep red blood poured quickly. Now, there was barely a mark. There was still a fairly visible mark where the knife had stabbed, however, most of what was there had vanished during the healing process.

_Dammit Wesker... _The girl let out a heave. _Next time, I want an answer._

Reiki threw her shirt on. It was a plain, dark blue or navy colored shirt. She put a vest on that was a slightly lighter blue in color. She buttoned the top two buttons and let it's hood just fall on her back. The girl rummaged through one of her drawers and took out a beaded necklace and put it around her neck, letting it sit on top of the necklace she always wore. Shortly after, she placed a few armbands around both of her wrists.

Reiki proceeded onto removing the tower from her head. The brown hair, still a bit damp, rested on her back neatly as she ran her comb through it evenly.

Before she was ready to leave with all of her things stuffed into her pockets, Reiki checked the temperature and time on her cell phone.

_Saturday, March 30th – 10:34 AM – 49 Degrees Fahrenheit/9 Degrees Celsius_

"I guess it is kind of cold out... Now..." Reiki whipped things around in her closet. "...Damn... Where in the world did my jacket go...?"

Reiki looked around her room as she went through her closet. Almost all of her jackets were either pull-over sweatshirts or heavy winter jackets. The girl sighed.

_I have always wondered... How in the hell does Wesker exactly beat the crap out of people without getting anything on him. The hell... Damn. Note to self, find freaking jacket..._

There was a sharp knock on Reiki's door. She already could tell it was Kio. Still pretty hesitant but not wanting to freeze as she called it in the weather, she grabbed the black leather jacket and opened the door.

Kio was wearing a pull-over sweatshirt. It was dark blue in color, similar to Reiki's shirt, but had golden yellow linings and patterns on the chest, arms, and back. We had a few bead necklaces around his neck. He was wearing navy blue pants that looked very patchwork. The stitchings were the same golden yellow as the patterns on his sweatshirt and parts that looked like they were stitched on were a dark black in color. He was wearing two belts, one neatly around his waist and another hanging there. There were many chains and metal rings attached to the hanging one.

"Yo." The still boy grinned.  
"Where do you wanna walk around?" Reiki locked the door as she walked out.  
"I was thinking in the park."  
"Let's go then."

_

* * *

The Main Park_

Reiki sat down on a bench next to a fountain. She stared into the crystal clear sky blue water. She could see change as the waves rolled along from the water pouring down from the top of the fountain. She was not too sure, but she actually kind of was, that Kio was watching he stare.

"It is so stupid," said Kio.  
"What?" Reiki was looking at him now.  
"Why wish?" Kio's hands were stuffed deep into his pockets. He was watching some boys play.  
"Wish..."  
"I hate it. Wishing to someone who isn't there."

_Wishing to someone that is not there? That sounds very similar to what someone else I know would say. Boys. Hmph._ Reiki thought. She blinked and said, "It gives people hope."

"Hope?"  
"For, say, someone who doesn't really have something at all. Wishing to the fountain gives them some kind of hope I guess."  
"For those willing to believe something is there. I think it's a waste."  
"You sound like him. Stop it."  
"Hmph." Kio had a smirk on his face. "Let's go." He stood up from where he was sitting.

Reiki did the same thing, asking, "Where to then?"  
"I don't know. Let's just go somewhere. I can't stand people walking by through money."

Reiki and Kio walked down the road. Reiki dug her hands into the pockets of Wesker's jacket. She was not surprised to find nothing in there. With him, there was always the possibility anything kept in a jacket pocket or something could get destroyed in some kind of fight.

Kio looked around him a few moments later. Reiki could tell that she was dealing with the pissed off Kio. She could tell as it was incredibly easy to tell when it came to Kio. He had a red spark in his eyes. She could tell the Red Kio had not taken over completely, he was only trying to show himself in the current Kio.

Most people knew about it already. Kio Takura had multiple personalities. All of them are technically a part of Kio himself as a "whole". The most common and the "actual" Kio was Yellow Kio. This Kio was the "normal" Kio Takura. He is identified by his bright or golden yellow eyes apart from the rest of the Kio's. This Kio is always happy or common as the Happy Kio. He always displayed happiness and sometimes other emotions. This Kio was the biggest dork out of all of the Kio's.

The Kio that Reiki was sensing right now was the Red Kio, or Angry Kio. He is identified by his glaring red eyes that were _all too similar_ to Wesker's eyes. But, they did not have a true sense of evil that Wesker's had in them. Since Kio, obviously, did not have any sense of evil inside of himself. Angry Kio was just a manifestation, another personality, of Kio that Kio never displayed. Something that he kept inside of him and did not decide to show. According to Michiri at one point, said that Kio's mind makes the personality or any of the personalities because he locked them up and this is them trying to show it.

Right now, Red Kio was trying to get his way out, from what Reiki could guess. The look in Kio's eyes supported that guess. His yellow eyes were somewhat dulled and the rims had that blurred red in them.

"What's up?" asked Reiki.

"N-Nothing..." Kio sighed. He turned around and smiled. When he opened his eyes, Reiki could notice that the red look vanished from them. Red Kio backed off. "Let's go there!"

Reiki followed Kio's pointing finger to one of the many store windows. Kio ran over to the window and called for Reiki to come over. The girl dashed over to look.

It was a cake store, of course! Not a cake store in particular, it was a bakery. The front window displayed many different cakes, layered, sponge, chocolate, towering ones. There were also various kinds of breads like crescents, rolls, fresh loaves, ones with stuff like raisins in them. And then there were cupcakes with different frostings and sprinkles to donuts like eclairs, filled, sprinkles, small ones, powdered.

"Come on, Kio!" Reiki grabbed Kio's hand and burst through the door.  
"I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth!" Kio sighed with a small smile.  
"I love these kinds of things!" Reiki cheered as they looked down the aisles at packaged things.  
"Then again~" Kio teased.

The two shared a laugh as Reiki picked up a package of candies. Her eyes seemed to hold a soft glow to them. "He used to buy me these all of the time..."

"Who?" Kio looked at the package.  
"I can't remember..."  
"What?" Kio had a blank look on his face  
"I can't remember his face... His voice... I just remember he used to buy these for me..."  
"That's sad..."  
"Yeah... Suddenly he vanished and that is where my memories of him stop..."  
"Did he die?"  
"I don't know..." Reiki's eyes now held sorrow, sadness, the attempts to hold tears. She saw Kio.  
"So no name?" Kio's eyes were blue...

Blue Kio, or the Sad Kio personality. This Kio felt and held the sadness that the normal Kio did not express normally. His eyes were completely deep and pale blue. The glow most of the Kio's have in their eyes was not there. This Kio felt sadness and that was that. He was the one in control of Kio's sadness, his sorrow, his sad memories. Though, all of the Kio's technically experienced the same moments because of the same body and them being personalities to the actual Kio Takura.

"No... I wish I knew it... If I did, I'd find him, his grave, information, face, location, whatever it is..."  
"Did you love this person?"  
"L-Love...?" Reiki blushed. "I... C-Can't remember...! I... I think I did, I don't know though..."  
"Is there anyone you know that could be close to this person?"  
"I know a lot of nice people! You, Michiri, everyone...!" Her hands were not steady.  
"That was not what I meant." Kio put his hand on her shaking ones.  
"I k-know what you meant..." Reiki buried herself in Wesker's jacket.  
"Well now~" Kio's eyes were yellow once more. "Let's buy something."

Reiki looked at him and nodded. She gave him a smile.

By the time they were finished in the store, both Reiki and Kio were heaving bags.  
"You better not eat all of this at once~" Kio teased.  
"Of course I won't!" Reiki shouted.  
"First one back to your place is the winner!" Kio took off down the street.  
"Not fair at all!" Reiki chased after him, lugging the bags in her hands.

The two were in a chase. Both of them had the biggest smiles ever on their faces.

By the time they made it back to Reiki's apartment, the sun was already down and the only light was the millions of lights in the city. Their time at the park and the bakery combined was long enough for the sun to be down, apparently.

Kio let out a heave as he leaned against the wall next to the door to Reiki's apartment, out of breath. He then spoke, in short breaths, "God damn! Y-You... are fast...! B-But! I... made it...!"

Reiki leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, also letting out breaths of air. "Ch-Cheater!"

Kio let out a laugh at the comment. He watched Reiki as she took out her keys and unlocked the door. It opened and she placed the things she carried on the counter. Kio walked into her apartment and did the same thing. He was ready to leave now as he checked his phone.

_Saturday, March 30th – 6:49PM_

"I'll see you later, Reiki! I gotta get home!"  
"See ya!" Reiki nodded.  
"Remember! Don't eat all of those!"  
"Get out or they're in your face!" Reiki grinned.  
"Hah! Later!" Kio took off. Reiki held a genuine smile on her face despite her morning before Kio as she shut the door and relocked it.

The girl plopped onto the couch and let out a sigh. She spoke to herself, "Wesker... You ain't gonna stay out of my life, are you...? Oh well... I can still experience happiness, kindness, togetherness with my friends. Those kinds a things... Even though you do lurk in the shadows. Who gives a crap? I am not going to. Deal with it..." She relaxed with her hands behind her head as she leaned on the armrest with her head. "...Friends with you are stronger than sorrow, stronger than sadness. But... Forgetfulness, memory loss, amnesia, those kinds of things. I wish I could forget you. Oh well... Tch. At least everyone is still beside me, with me..."

**

* * *

A/N: lol now~ I was listening to Just Be Friends on infinite repeat, XD. Reiki getting a bunch of sweets just compares to me because the day this was written was when I went to Chicago and got a bunch of imported candies and stuff (because we went to this Asian import store. 'specially Japanese candies, XD).**


End file.
